


Faust in Gretchens Kammer

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [36]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Home, Male-Female Friendship, Plants, Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: In fremden Sachen schnüffeln birgt Risiken und Nebenwirkungen...





	Faust in Gretchens Kammer

„Das ewig Weibliche zieht dich hinab!“ - Frei nach Goethe

 

++++

 

Die Nachricht ploppte in der Mittagspause ziemlich unerwartet auf seinem Handy auf:

„Können Sie Freitag meine Blumen gießen + nach Post sehen?“

Alberich war immerhin schon über eine Woche auf der grünen Insel. Sicher war ihr nicht erst jetzt mal eben eingefallen, dass ihre Pflanzen Wasser bräuchten, und der Briefkasten auch ab und zu geleert werden müsste? Einen Augenblick später traf schon die nächste Nachricht ein, und erläuterte ihr Anliegen ein wenig näher:

„Eine Freundin hat sich gekümmert, aber jetzt war ein Todesfall bei ihrem Partner, und sie müssen bis So. fort für Bestattung + Formales. Maren wohnt fünf Min von Ihnen, sie kann den Schlüssel einwerfen.“

Er war nicht unbedingt erpicht auf Roomservice für Frau Haller, und schrieb daher zurück:

„Können nicht die Rentner in Ihrer Nachbarschaft?“

Ihre ziemlich Seniorenlastige Wohngegend kannte er ganz gut, nicht nur durch ihre gelegentlichen Erzählungen darüber.

„Die sind nicht so verlässlich. Und die schnüffeln noch in meinen Schränken.“

Halb belustigt, halb aus Stolz grinste er. Sie misstraute also ihren freundlichen Nachbarn, fand ihn aber verlässlich. Welch seltenes Lob! Dennoch -

„Und andere Freunde?“

„Ines auch im Urlaub, Frieda wohnt 25 km weg, etc etc . Bitte, Chef.“

„Was krieg ich dafür?“

„Zwei Tüten Dublin-Fudge!“

„Von wegen, fragen Sie die Leprechauns nach dem Topf voll Gold.“

„Hab leider noch keine getroffen. Heißt das, Sie tun's?“

„Ungern.“

„Hurra, der Schlüssel kommt morgen früh! An meiner Tür klebt ein Din A4 Blatt, was beim Gießen zu beachten ist. DANKE!“

„DIN A4?! Haben Sie ein Tropenhaus?“

„Sie packen das! Muss jetzt zu meiner Stadtführung. Beannacht!“

Wo genau hatte er ihr eigentlich wirklich zugesagt? Irgendwie hatte sie ihn schon ganz schön unter'm Stiefelchen. Kurz überlegte er, wenigstens noch einen gehässigen Scherz mit noch mehr Kobold-Bezug hinterher zu schicken, aber ihm wollte nichts Zündendes einfallen. Erst recht nicht, als sie ihm wenige Minuten später noch ein Selfie an der Ha'penny Bridge hinterher schickte - etwas schief und unscharf das Foto, aber ihr breites Strahlen machte das getrost wieder weg.  
Tja, dann leistete er eben mal so einen Freundschaftsdienst … ihre Wohnung hatte er eh ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Genau genommen hatte er sie sich noch nie richtig eingängig anschauen können, insgesamt war sie sehr viel öfter mal bei ihm zu Gast gewesen als umgekehrt. Vielleicht würde er sie bald damit aufziehen können, dass die Sauberkeit in ihrer Küche zu wünschen übrig ließ?  
Viele Kilometer weiter waren wohl auch ihre Gedanken ein wenig in die Richtung gedriftet, denn kurz bevor er Feierabend machen wollte, gab es nochmal einen neuen Text von ihr:

„Aber SIE schnüffeln mir bitte auch nicht in den Schränken!“

„Furchtbar, was Sie wieder über mich denken.“

„Ich denke nur, dass unser letzter Mordfall lang her ist, und der Hobbydetektiv Beschäftigung sucht...“

„Eigentlich sollte ich Ihnen jetzt absagen. Haben Sie Glück, dass Ihr Chef so nett ist.“

++++

Was er bald darauf wie angekündigt in seinem Briefkasten fand, war wohl ihr Zweitschüssel. Ihren eigentlichen Schlüsselbund kannte er; an dem baumelte immer ein winziges Paar gelber Holzschuhe (altes Souvenir von der Abifahrt in die Niederlande). Wie oft hatte er sie schon damit aufgezogen, dass die Dinger vermutlich fast ihre Größe hätten? Hier am Zweitschlüssel hing als Anhänger nur eine schlichte kleine Metallplakette. Er nahm sie ein wenig näher in Augenschein, und erkannte, dass es eine von Wotans Hundemarken gewesen sein musste. Sie klingelte wie ein Messingglöckchen gegen die Haustür, als er freitags im spätnachmittaglichen Sonnenschein pflichtbewusst aufsperrte.

Alberichs Post hatte er bereits unter dem Arm, mit der Absicht sie auf dem Esstisch zu deponieren. Hatte sie Die Zeit schon lange im Abo? Und mit leichter Genugtuung durfte er feststellen, dass hier scheinbar die „Keine Werbung“ Aufkleber auf den Briefkästen genauso ignoriert wurden wie in seinem eigenen Viertel. Sie durfte sich bei ihrer Rückkehr über ungewollte Flyer für zwei Pizzerien, einen Umzugsservice und ein ganzes Prospekt von einer Mobilfunkgesellschaft freuen.

Im Inneren herrschte die typische, leicht muffige Luft, die sich nun mal einstellte, wenn eine Wohnung für einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub größtenteils allein gelassen wurde. Aber vor allem roch es nach ihr. Undefinierbar, und doch völlig eindeutig nach seiner Assistentin. Warum war der Eigengeruch eines anderen Menschen so unmöglich in Worte zu fassen? Am ehesten fiel ihm zu ihr noch Aloe ein, wohl auch, weil sie sich damit so gerne die Hände eincremte. Aber auch dieser Duft traf es eigentlich kaum. Ein warmer Geruch war es, aber nicht wie frisches Brot oder ein Ofen im Winter, mehr ein wenig wie … Stop, was für abstruse Gedanken. Wollte er dem perversen Grenouille aus Süskinds „Parfum“ nacheifern? Peinlich berührt öffnete er gleich beide Küchenfenster so weit es ging. Wo befand sich nochmal dieser DIN A 4 Zettel...?

An der Haustür klebte nur ein einsamer Rest Tesafilm, aber nicht mehr das erhoffte Papier selber. Vermutlich hatte Maren das Blatt abgerissen, war damit durch die Räume gelaufen, und hatte den Zettel anschließend irgendwo liegen gelassen. Oder gar versehentlich nach Hause genommen. Na, wenn er hier nicht mehr auftauchen würde, müsste Boerne eben nach Gefühl gießen. So schwierig konnte das schon nicht sein – auch wenn sich gleich bei den Küchenfenstern eine Passionsblume kringelte, deren zartes Äußeres schon von Weiten zu sagen schien, dass es bei ihr genau die richtige Menge H²O sein musste.

Er schritt die Anrichte ab, aber auch hier nichts Handschriftliches von Alberich. Abgesehen von den Notizen in ihrem kleinen Apotheken-Wandkalender gleich rechts...! In die Pfingstwochen hatte sie mit satten orange „IRLAND“ geschrieben, und fröhlich noch zwei Herzen daneben gezeichnet. Der Zahnarzttermin eine Woche später war dagegen mit schwarzen Kugelschreiber eher nüchtern vermerkt. Brav, sie hatte den Zeitpunkt schon so früh morgens gewählt, dass er nicht mit Arbeitszeiten kollidierte. 

Neben dem Kalender befand sich der Kühlschrank, an dem mit Magneten befestigt ein paar Postkarten, ein paar Sinnsprüche und anderer papierner Krimskrams hing. Moment, etwas davon kam ihm bekannt vor – das war doch tatsächlich eine Eintrittskarte zu derselben Zauberflöten-Inszenierung, die er selber auch besucht hatte. Freilichtbühne bei Dortmund. Gut, der Termin hier war vier Tage nach seinem gewesen, aber warum hatte sie ihm mit keinen Ton davon erzählt? Er hatte die Vorstellung damals ihr gegenüber sehr gelobt … hatte sie sich kurzentschlossen auch noch ein Ticket gekauft, wollte aber nicht verraten, dass seine Worte sie dazu verlockt hatten? Oder hatte ihr Besuch schon lange festgestanden, und aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte sie beschlossen, ihn ginge das nichts an? War sie allein dort gewesen, oder mit Freunden? Mit einer Verabredung?

Auch er hatte sein Ticket aufgehoben, denn es war auffällig hübsch. Nachtblauer Hintergrund, weiße Schrift, und mit irisierenden Farben ein Bild von Papageno aufgedruckt.

_Wird keine mir Liebe gewähren,_  
_So muss mich die Flamme verzehren!_  
_Doch küsst mich ein weiblicher Mund,_  
_So bin ich schon wieder gesund..._

Warum hatte sie ihm nichts erzählt? Etwas verdrossen verließ er die Essküche, und schritt in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Hier war flachsfarbener Teppichboden ausgelegt. Sollte man da besser die Schuhe ausziehen? Ach, egal.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus konnte man auf ein winziges Stück Garten blicken. Sie hatte nicht explizit geschrieben, dass dort auch zu gießen sei, also würde er es bleiben lassen. Zumindest soweit er sehen konnte, erfreuten sich die paar Zentimeter Rasen sowieso bester Gesundheit. Also Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Inneneinrichtung - auch in diesem Raum war keine Gießanleitung zu entdecken. Sofort ins Auge stachen dagegen die zwei Kunstdrucke über der Couch. Der linke war ziemlich sicher von Paul Klee, rechts vermutete er Berthe Morisot. Merkwürdige Kombination! Aber wenn er sie fragen würde, würde sie wohl entgegnen, dass ihr gerade der Kontrast gefiel. Oder es gäbe ein frauentypisches „Ich mochte halt die Farben“ als Antwort.  
Glatt noch interessanter waren die gerahmten Fotos an einer der anderen Wände. War vielleicht auch irgendetwas dabei, das das Institut zeigte? Mit Kollegen oder gar ihm selber abgelichtet? Nein ... erstmal sah er ein Bild von selig Wotan sitzend, von Wotan liegend, und eines von Wotan im Galopp. Kaum zwei Jahre hatte das Riesenvieh bei ihr noch gelebt, warum huldigte sie der Erinnerung dermaßen? Ein Glück, dass sie seither wenigstens die Lust auf weitere Hunde verloren hatte.  
Zwischen den Hundefotos fand sich gut ein Dutzend Bilder von ihr mit anderen Menschen, die ihm alle überhaupt nichts sagten. Das auf dem obersten musste wohl sie mit ihren Schwestern sein. Zumindest als Kinder hatten sie sich brutal ähnlich gesehen, mit etwas guten Willen hätte man sie trotz Altersunterschied als Drillinge durchgehen lassen können. Dennoch erkannte er Alberich unter den Dreien sofort, selbst wenn die damals noch kleinere Silke kaum älter als fünf sein konnte. Den neugierigen, energiegeladenen Blick in die Welt hatte sie sich als Erwachsene bewahrt.  
Dann links eine Teenager Alberich neben einer moppeligen Alten, vermutlich eine Tante … mittig eine Alberich umgeben von Freundinnen, alle mit einem Glas Sekt anstoßend … rechts Alberich mit Freunden am Strand, einer von den dümmlich grinsenden Burschen in der Runde hatte sie auf die Schulter hochgehoben. Dass sie sich für solchen Blödsinn nicht zu schade war? Darunter war sie endlich mal vertrauter im Laborkittel zu sehen, ihrem stolzen Gesicht nach vermutlich ihr erster offizieller Tag in der Montur. Aber die ebenso stolz blickenden Menschen neben ihr waren weder Boerne noch Dekan Krone noch irgendwelche anderen Bekannten vom Institut, sondern scheinbar einfach ihre Eltern.  
Überhaupt! Man sollte nicht meinen, dass hier jemand lebte, der sein täglich Brot mit der hohen Kunst der Rechtsmedizin verdiente. Fast gar nichts hier erinnerte an ihre Berufung. Nirgends zumindest ein kleines anatomisches Modell als Dekoration, nirgends ein gerahmter Schulabschluss, ein Diplom oder eine Auszeichnung, nirgends ein Poster, das den Blutkreislauf oder die Leberfunktionen erklärte. Warum klammerte sie ihr Arbeitsleben so aus innerhalb der eigenen vier Wände? Er tat das nicht. Gut, jetzt entdeckte er in einem der Bücherregale endlich ein bisschen medizinische Fachliteratur. Aber stiefmütterlich nach ganz oben verbannt, sie würde auf die höchste Stufe ihres Klapptritts steigen müssen, wenn sie mal wieder an „Basiswissen gerichtliche Medizin“ oder „Suchtmedizin in Forschung und Praxis“ wollte. Außerdem nicht mal nach Größe oder Alphabet geordnet - und irrte er sich, oder lag da eine leichte Staubschicht? Bei den Romanen und Comics auf den anderen Etagen erkannte man schon auf den ersten flüchtigen Blick, dass sie mehr geliebt wurden.

Warum stimmte ihn dies so übellaunig? Die Wohnungen von manchen seiner alten Freunde sahen nach Afrikasafari, Asien-Fanatismus oder kinderreichen Saustall aus, statt nach Pharmakologe, Chirurg und Orthopäde. Alberichs kleine Hütte war im Vergleich zu den anderen eigentlich sogar die hübschere. Die Möbel hatten Charakter ohne exzentrisch zu wirken, die Farbtöne waren weder zu dezent noch zu grell. Hier lebte jemand mit genau so viel Hirn wie Herz. Warum also war er nach den paar Momenten des Umschauens schon schlecht aufgelegt?

Darüber grübelte er, während er in die Essküche zurückkehrte, und die Gießkanne neben der Spüle mit Wasser füllte. Seine Psychologiesemester taten ihren Dienst, es fiel ihm eigentlich grundsätzlich leicht, nicht nur festzustellen dass er etwas fühlte, sondern auch warum er etwas fühlte. Dies zu können hieß aber nicht dass er es besonders gern tat, denn es war letztlich zu oft erstaunlich unangenehm, was er auf diesem Weg über sich selbst herausfand. Dass er jetzt gerade verstimmt war, lag daran … der Grund war …

Er war hier vollkommen unwichtig.

Seit Jahren war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit er der Mensch, mit dem sie tagtäglich die meiste Zeit verbrachte, und doch wies hier nichts darauf hin, dass es ihn überhaupt gab. Woche um Woche führten sie oft sehr tiefsinnige Gespräche über Leben und Tod, über Thanatologie und Traumatologie, darüber welcher der beste Inder in Münster sei, und ob Türkis mehr an Blau oder an Grün erinnere, und ob der Neue in der Verwaltung einfach nur doof sei oder der erste Eindruck vielleicht trog. Konnte sie das hier nicht wenigstens ein bisschen würdigen? Wusste denn der Typ auf dem Strandbild, dass sie schwarze Oliven in groben Mengen verputzen konnte, aber grüne nicht mal mit dem Skalpell anfasste? Wussten ihre Freundinnen in Sektlaune, womit genau man ihr sehr sicher eine Freunde machen konnte, und womit man sie am schnellsten zur Weißglut trieb?

Schlimmer, er fühlte sich nicht aus gekränkter Eitelkeit so missgelaunt.

Genügend Introspektion für heute. Er würde jetzt ganz mechanisch verfahren, jedem Gewächs einen Schluck Wasser verpassen, und dann raus hier. Recht eilig besprengte er in der Küche Passionsblume, Balkontomate, Grünlilie und was auch immer das mit den fleischigen runden Blättchen war.

Zurück nach nebenan – auf dem Weg zum Fensterbrett spähte er noch einmal abschätzig in das Bücherregal. Vielleicht ließ sich irgendein Schund entdecken, mit dem er sie später ärgern konnte? Kritik an ihrer Comicleidenschaft prallte ja ab bei ihr, aber was wäre wenn er eine geheime Vorliebe für Rosamunde Pilcher enthüllen könnte? Nein … U- und E-Literatur standen dort in bunter Mischung, aber alles noch auf einem gewissen Niveau. Kleine gelbe Reclam Büchlein, große schwere Hardcover, Daniel Kehlmann, Agatha Christie und Michel de Montaigne. Ach, „Rudin“ von Turgenew hatte sie auch, das kannten nicht viele. Und dahinter, so eng an die Wand des Regals gedrückt dass man sie sehr leicht übersehen konnte, bemerkte er ein schlichtes schmales Manuskript im weißen Einband, und ein schlichtes, etwas breiteres Manuskript in hellgrünen Einband. Diese Werke kannte erst recht fast niemand, nur ihm war sofort klar, was er dort erblickte. Dennoch griff er auch danach, um sich zu vergewissern.

Ja, es waren seine Dissertation und seine Habilitationsschrift.

Er hatte ihr großspurig hie und da angeboten, dass er ihr die Bücher gerne mal leihen könnte, aber das hatte sie immer abgelehnt. Stattdessen hatte sie sie also stillschweigend gekauft, obwohl solche Schriften nur in sehr kleiner Stückzahl erschienen und daher entsprechend teuer waren. Den durchgedrückten Buchrücken nach hatte sie auch beide tatsächlich studiert. Abgesehen von der Prüfungskommission hatte lediglich seine Mutter mal den Versuch gemacht sich einzulesen, hatte aber beide Arbeiten etwa nach der Hälfte als zu hoch für sie aufgegeben. Hanne und Vater hatten die Werke nur überflogen. Sonstige Familie und Freunde erkundigten sich gerne mal nach den Titeln, stellten dann noch ein, zwei höfliche Fragen, das war es aber auch schon wieder. Sie dagegen hatte alles gelesen. In der Habilitation fand er sogar ein Eselsohr, ausgerechnet in dem Kapitel, mit dem er sich am meisten gequält hatte. Gott-! Und wieder hatte sie ihm kein Wort davon erzählt.

Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, aber irgendwie war jetzt alles noch viel schrecklicher. Er hätte auf sie hören und den Schränken fern bleiben sollen. Neugier war nicht nur der Katze Tod. Er musste hier weg.

Sekunden später ließ er die Haustür hinter sich zufallen, und trat wieder ins Sonnenlicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er noch die Treppe nach oben wahrgenommen, aber er wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer. Und noch weniger wollte er diesmal rausfinden, was ihn tiefenpsychologisch auf einmal so albern vor diesem Raum scheuen ließ. Nochmal zwei Sekunden später hatte er ihr Grundstück verlassen, und gleich würde er bei seinem Wagen sein. Den Hausschlüssel … ach, den würde er ihr nächsten Montag schon zurückgeben können.

Drei, vier Meter vor dem Auto musste er seine Flucht unterbrechen. Er hatte die Küchenfenster auf gelassen. Und gegossen hatte er auch kaum. Schwer seufzend kehrte der Professor wieder um.

++++

In Alberichs Wohngegend gab es tatsächlich viele Rentner, und etliche von ihnen erachteten das, was auf dem Rheingoldweg vor sich ging, als ernstlich so spannend, dass man es den Tag über aufmerksamst verfolgen sollte. Als bei Frau Hallers Haus ein schicker Porsche parkte, ihm ein schicker Unbekannter entstieg, und er zielstrebig in die Wohnung der netten kleinen Nachbarin trat, kam das für die rüstigen Witwen Frau Dömmwald und Frau Erblinger einer Sensation gleich. Oder jedenfalls war es sensationell genug, um mit Beau (schwarzer Mops) und Lotte (ergrauter Yorkshire Terrier) eine außerplanmäßige Gassi Runde einzulegen. Die hauptsächlich daraus bestand, in der Nähe des teuren Wagen herumzulungern und auf baldige Rückkehr des Mannes zu warten. Frau Dömmwald fühlte sich beim Anblick des schönen Fremden gar an Errol Flynn erinnert. Was machte er bei Frau Haller? Wie stand er in Beziehung zu ihr? Würde er öfter vorbeikommen? Er wollte doch sicher eine Tasse Tee? Und warum war er jetzt eben aus dem Haus getreten, nur um gleich wieder zurückzugehen? Diese Fragen legte sich das Duo gespannt zurecht. Die Witwen waren meisterhaft darin, vom Postboten bis zum Spendensammler jeden noch so Unwilligen in lange Gespräche zu verwickeln; dem würde jetzt auch Herr Anzug-und-Henriquatre nicht entgehen. Sicher würde er bald erneut draußen erscheinen, bei Frau Haller war aktuell ja nichts zu holen – durch saubere Beobachtung wusste man natürlich längst, dass sie momentan im Urlaub weilte.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: Boerne hat im Canon mal zwei, mal einen Doktortitel - ich nehm hier in meinen Stories die Variante mit nur einem. Zwei fand ich persönlich schon immer etwas arg dick aufgetragen.
> 
>  
> 
> Anm 2: Heute wird "Slipper neben Santonis" auf AO3 ein Jahr alt! *konfetti werf* Bei ff.de war es sogar ein Tag früher. Nachdem ich im Mai in Münster sein durfte, gab mir das nochmal so viel Inspiration, dass ich nun doch zumindest versuchen werd, auch die fünfzig Kapitel voll zu kriegen. Wenn mir das jemand letzten Juli gesagt hätte-!
> 
> Ein Jahr gibt's meine kleine Het Ecke nun also schon. An dieser Stelle DANKE für jeden Kommentar, für jede private Nachricht, und überhaupt alles, was mich das Jahr über an Rückmeldungen erreicht hat. Wenn man ein rarepair in einem eh schon kleinen Fandom shippt, muss man seine fics hauptsächlich aus eigenen Spaß an der Freude schreiben, und das ist auch total ok für mich. Dann doch manches positive Feedback zu erhalten, macht aber natürlich noch glücklicher!


End file.
